Survivor: Kanto
|returnees = Andrew Gentile ( , , ) Ash Perkins ( , , , ) Ben Waldman ( ) Billy Dickson ( , , , ) Brandon Sherman ( , ) Brian Ruvolo ( , , , , ) Drew ( , ) Duncan ( ) Jordan Pines ( , , ) Jose Espinosa ( , ) Karen Alvarez ( , , ) Liana M. ( ) Lily Owen ( , ) Punpun Onodera ( ) Sara Owen ( , , ) Steffen Reals ( ) |video = |previousseason = Survivor: Hawaii |nextseason = Survivor: Niue |previouspkmnseason = none |nextpkmnseason = Survivor: Johto |}} Production Allison and Chris decided to host a Pokémon themed season together, and Pokémon takes place in Japan, an island in the Pacific, so it fit with the series. It was originally slated to be season 7, but due to scheduling conflicts with the season 7 host, the seasons switched time slots. The blog for the season was SurvivorKanto and the tag was GottaSurviveEmAll. Twists/Changes *'Game Corner:' Each round, a player from each tribe would attend the Game Corner. At the Game Corner, there were a number of prizes and advantages offered that could help or hinder the castaways. The Game Corner often offered immunity from tribal council if an attending castaway would have otherwise been vulnerable. *'Pokémon:' Throughout the season, the players could catch Pokémon listed 1-151 in the Pokédex. The players could battle gyms with them, and legendary Pokémon had powers of their own. **''Articuno:'' When played, Articuno would freeze the vote of the person played on, forcing them to vote for the same person next tribal council as they had at the one where Articuno was played. **''Moltres:'' When played, Moltres would burn the vote of the person played on, nullifying it. **''Mewtwo:'' When played Mewtwo would allow the player to control the vote of another player of their choice. **''Zapdos:'' When played, Zapdos would zap the votes. Each player must revote for someone other than they had originally voted for. *'Team Immunity:' During Episode 3, players weren't playing for immunity for their tribes, but instead for a team of people from each tribe, with all the members making up the team getting immunity if they won. *'Triple Tribal Council:' On Day 9, every single tribe in the game were sent to tribal council where they each had to vote one of their own tribe members out. *'Second Chansey:' On Day 14 and Day 31 it was announced that the castaways who had been voted up to that point competed in a buyback competition with the winner entering the game again with the tribe swap. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History 1 - During the Tribal Council, Liana played her Moltres on Jordan, cenceling his vote for the tribal council. 2 - During the previous Tribal Council, Billy played his Articuno on Jordan, freezing his vote for the next tribal council. Even though Jordan left the game, his vote was frozen on Liana. 3 - During the Tribal Council, Billy played his Mewtwo on Drew, manipulating his vote for the tribal council. Category:Season Category:Hosted by Allison Category:Hosted by Chris Category:Pokémon Season